


Mob Infiltration

by guineamania



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Gangsters, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is a private investigator in 1925 New York and has made it her personal mission to infiltrate the Shield Crime Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mob Infiltration

“Come on in pretty lady,” a man purred from the shadows outside of the speak-easy Skye had been trying to get into for the past hour. The Shield crime syndicate had bought this place a few weeks ago and Skye needed to know more about them. See she was a private investigator and in the year 1925 people would pay handsomely for the secrets being whispered in those walls.

“And who may you be scoundrel?” she asked, pulling her old fur cowl tighter around her skinny form.

“The name’s Grant Ward, and I want you to be my lady for the night. And in return I will introduce you to the family. Capicse?” and there was her way in.

 

“Over there is Anthony Stark. The one in the fancy suit with the pretty gal on his arm.”

“The red head?”

“That’s right. He is the money guy. Anything the boss guy want, Stark over there can get it. Pepper is the gal, she is outspoken and has Anthony on a string.”

“The woman in charge. Now that’s the sorta thing I wanna here guy.”

“Thought you might.”

 

“In the corner is Mister Clint Barton. He’s a high up so to speak, best man of the big cheese. Hence the guards but believe me he can pack a punch.”

“You been on the receiving end of his swing.”

“Yeah but don’t worry baby doll, I’ll look out for you.”

“You bimbo.”

“Anyway, the sheba on his arm is a vicious little creature. Russian, Natasha Romanov and believe me you do not want to anger her.”

 

“Who’s that shiek walking in now?”

“Pipe down.”

“Come on you wet towel. Tell me.”

“That pill is Steve Rogers. He is the friendly face of the family. But he ain’t afraid to take you for a ride if necessary.”

“He hates you don’t he?”

“The dame on his arm is Peggy Carter, she’s spiffy don’t you think?”

“You slay me Grant. You really do.”

 

“The barkeep is the man in charge. The name’s Philip Coulson and he is the big cheese in these parts. The rubes that flow through here go towards ruling over the streets and he decides everything.”

“Nifty. He don’t look like a boss.”

“He doesn’t need to. He owns this juice joint.”

 

Skye was drawn out of her information gathering with Grant by a man approaching her. It was Tony Stark, the money provider. “Well I never, a pretty dame I haven’t met yet. What’s your name darling?” the man asked, his brown eyes staring into her soul from under the tilted fedora. He pulled one of his hands out from the long coat’s pockets to brush a finger across her knuckles.

“Daisy sir, the name’s Daisy,” Skye laughed, a blush spreading unbidden to her cheeks.

“We need more dancers here Daisy, and a pretty Sheba like you would be perfect,” Tony grinned, his shiny white teeth taunting her. She was not going to be some thug’s moll but this was a prime way into the organisation. Skye planted a smile on her face and took the gangster’s arm.

“We better get a wiggle on then.”

 


End file.
